


The Other Side of the Camera

by Mystic_Kitty_Teatime



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Contains Spoilers for all routes, I don’t really know what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Kitty_Teatime/pseuds/Mystic_Kitty_Teatime
Summary: Rami Lee is a star, a music prodigy. “Perfect, good at everything.” But that doesn’t mean that life is easy for her. Far from it. After getting lost on her way home from work, and sent to an apartment, who could be calm?~~On The Other Side Of The Camera~Luciel Choi. A hacker in the shadows. Also a genius, but in a different way. Nobody can know about him.When the unexpected pair meet, one who loves the world and another who hides from it, neither could expect them to be so alike.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This character is NOT MC. I’ve had her in my head for a while, so I thought it would be fun to incorporate her into one of my favorite games!
> 
> This is my first fic, please leave criticism! I’m honestly not to sure how to feel about this, so I would love advice!

I was walking around the park near the Multi-Cultural Orchestra, smiling to everyone I walk past. No matter who they are, or where they come from, a simple, sincere smile could make everyone’s day just a little bit better. What’s the point of living if you don’t give other people life? That’s what I think, anyways. 

I allow a small sigh to escape my lips. It was very dark outside. Probably the last place a small, weak girl like me should be. 

That’s what I am… weak.

I glance down at the cane that I rely on every day to simply move. A constant reminder of my weakness. I smile at it, too. Everyone and everything deserves a smile, don’t they? As much as you wish it would go away. It will always be with you, so you should learn to be happy with it, right? I notice my knuckles go white from my iron grip on my staff in the streetlight. 

Streetlight. It was nighttime. 

Right. You need to leave. Focus, Rami. Don’t be foolish.

Still, my mind continued to wonder. As did my feet, apparently, because I was in a completely different location from where I meant to be. I sigh again. Now I’ve done it. I often got lost, but even I had the brains to know that there is a time and place for everything. I never should’ve gone to the park this late at night. Stupid. Stupid. 

“No use getting mad about it now”, I think. Such thoughts were useless. I reach for my phone from the pocket in my leather jacket, hoping it can give me some sort of direction. I turn it on and- Wait what? I was receiving messages from someone…

Unknown has entered the chatroom.

Unknown: ...Hello…?

Rami: ?

Wait a minute… I never downloaded anything like this. So how does it know my name?

UnKnown: Can you see this?

Rami: Who are you?

Unknown: I’m sure your surprised.  
It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

Unknown: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.  
I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…  
I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…  
All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.  
I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

Just about everything in this situation was suspicious. The time, the app, its access to my information… yet I figured I might as well hear him out.

Rami: First… who are you?

Unknown: Me? Oh, sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself  
I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.  
I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter.  
You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;  
But, anyways…  
Can you help me find the owner of this phone?  
I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.  
But still…  
I’d appreciate it if you could help.

There were a lot of red flags happening here. You can’t find me on search engines? Did this guy really expect me to be so foolish? Maybe I should entertain him though. I could use as much information on him as possible, should he be a threat.

Rami: Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or post office.

Unknown: Well… Normal people won’t be able to understand…  
To be honest, I have a religion.  
My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.  
Well, some say it’s just being nosy.  
But I’m not like normal people.  
I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be…  
It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

Rami: I know the feeling, but it’s really late.  
Any place could be dangerous at this hour.  
I should be heading home. ;;;

I take another look at my surroundings, chills running down my spine and through my whole body, giving me goosebumps. I pinch the side of my leg. Stay calm, Rami. 

Unknown: Oh, I guess it is pretty late for you, huh?^^  
Don’t worry! It won’t take long! Here is the address.

What? You should never reveal someone’s address so loosely. And I just told him that I need to get home! He was pushing this really hard. I need to get out of here…

Rami: I told you, I can’t. Sorry. I hope the phone is returned to its owner…

Unknown: Did you really think that you could get away that easily?

Oh no. I got greedy. What’s going to happen? I try to move, but my legs are frozen and my eyes glued to the screen. It was like watching a movie, and you scream at the main character to get out of there but they just… don’t. Instead, they tremble in place, much like I am now. This is no film.

Unknown: You aren’t as naive as I hoped, but I suppose you will still get the job done^^

Rami: What are you talking about? What do you want?

Unknown: I thought I made that rather clear. Go to the address.  
You will if you value your life^^  
And if you don’t, what about your sisters?

My mouth went dry.

Rami: How do you know my sister?

Unknown: I know everything about you!  
So go ahead now, I’m keeping an eye on you!  
And you know you can’t outrun me, with that pathetic cane of yours.

Rami: Fine! I’m on my way!

Unknown: Good girl^^

And so I follow the path to certain death.

It’s surprisingly not far from here.


	2. A Fellow Genius?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of work, 707 decides to catch a break! Unfortunately, that didn’t really work out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much longer... and read from The Defender of Justice’s POV! You may not want to re read the prologue for the fiftieth time, but I promise its worth it! Bare with me!

I move my gaze away from the computer screen I haven’t turned away from for hours, maybe days for all I care. I no doubt looked like hell, not that it mattered. Its fairly dark, the only light really is the monitors from my computer, lined with code that I could hardly read anymore.

It’s time for a break.

I get up and make my way over to the couch, stepping on chip bags and empty cans of Ph.D.Pepper in the process. It was oddly satisfying hearing the crunch beneath my feet. I open my phone and check the RFA Chatroom. I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face when I saw that everyone was online for once. That hasn’t been the case for who knows how long…

It was normal. Yoosung complaining about his grades, Jumin and Zen bickering, Jaehee mostly being silent, and me, the wonderful 707, providing entertainment in the form of teasing Yoosung for his less than satisfactory GPA. The whole conversation was peaceful, it reminded me of the time when she was alive. 

I notice a sentence go across the screen.

Rami has entered the chatroom

So much for that.

707: ?  
???  
Whaaaaa  
Wait!

Yoosung✩: Why?

Zen: ??

707: Think someone joined the chatroom;;

Jumin Han: Rami…?

Zen: How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

Yoosung✩: Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!  
Sevnee do somethign!!

Maybe announcing it this way and putting everyone in a panic was not a good idea… still. I needed to do something.

707: Wait a sec… I’m searching.

More chaos ensued over the chatroom. In truth, I kind of wish I thought of this before. Creating someone random and using it to prank the others? That is true genius. “Wait no,” I mumble under my breath. “Focus, Seven. Now is not the time…”

Rami: Hello…

Yoosung✩: Gahhh it’s talking!

Zen: So it’s not two smartphones.

Jumin Han: Who is it?

Yoosung✩: Find out what it is!

Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707: Oh…^^; Wait.  
Just found something. This is weird.  
So much for taking a break…

Zen: What is it? Hurry and tell me.

707: I traced the IP…  
It’s from Rika’s apartment.

Yoosung✩: Rika’s apartment??

That it was. This “Rami” was incredibly difficult to trace, they have crazy security measures for, based on what I see, almost no reason. The fact that they managed to break not only the security in the messenger but also in the apartment was adding insult to injury. Geez…

Yoosung✩: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!  
How did you get this app?  
Gah~ So scared right now…  
I thought the apartment had a passworh lobk?

Zen: Typo  
Jaehee Kang: I assume it was a break in.  
Username “Rami” I recommend that you confess.

Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it was you?

Jaehee Kang: No. But it is good to ask first.

707: Lolol

I dig deeper. Rami Lee. Musician. Strange. “How did a musician…?” 20 years old. Cerebral Palsy and Epilepsy. Raised in a hospital for most of her life.

The more I look into it, the more it seems that this was a victim more than a criminal.

707: Ummm wait.  
I think we should chill with the accusations for a bit.

Jumin Han: Why? Rami broke into an apartment.

707: I looked into her…

Zen: Its a girl??

707: I haven’t seen a picture yet, but based on what I found she seems harmless. It’s more likely she was harmed by someone else. Rami? Can you confirm this?

Yoosung✩: What did you find?

Zen: Have you gotten a picture yet?

Jaehee Kang: Are you sure about this?

“Here we go…” I mumble to myself as I prepare to see her picture. Why was I nervous? Usually, looking at the clients picture was my first course of action. This was hardly different. I held my breath before opening the forbidden file and found that I was still holding it when her photo popped up on the screen.

She was really cute.

Her hair was black, curly, and short. Her face had a brightness that he never saw before. Rami always seemed to be smiling. Her eyes were a watery blue, like the sky early in the morning. As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t move my eyes away from hers. Did I want to? 

“Come on. Now is not the time for this.”  
I made note of one more thing about her appearance. She wore dorky looking glasses that rivaled his own. They were a simple black, but one of the frames was oval and the other was square. They were quite large, so much so that they reached the bangs that covered her forehead. He giggled softly when he saw her, and felt his cheeks warm a little.

Rami had a very prominent online presence. She was a media star or something. I didn’t bother looking into it. The lack of food I had was starting to catch up to me, so I ignored some details for the sake of figuring out the big picture.

I look back at the chatroom. Rami hasn’t said anything, but the others weren’t exactly giving her an opportunity too. If she did say something, it would probably be buried by the flood of comments and questions about the girl. 

Oh, right. Security cameras. 

As I checked the cameras in Rika’s apartment, I couldn’t help but laugh. Rami had found the camera already and was waving to it frantically, trying to get the attention of the person on the other side. It wasn’t hard to tell she was afraid, practically shaking with each motion she made with her arm. I notice her attention shift to the side, likely seeing the faint red light that signaled someone was watching her.

She presented her phone to me and, forcing herself to balance her trembling arms to refocus the camera onto it.

It was a little difficult to read, but it seemed she was showing me screenshots of a conversation she had with someone else on the messenger. Really? Another person? 

Unknown: You aren’t as naive as I hoped, but I suppose you will still get the job done^^

Rami: What are you talking about? What do you want?

Unknown: I thought I made that rather clear. Go to the address.  
You will if you value your life^^  
And if you don’t, what about your sisters?

Rami: How do you know my sister?

That just about summed up the questions I had. Rami was threatened by another person and said person sent her to Rika’s apartment. No wonder she was so afraid. She was blackmailed into going to a stranger’s home in the middle of the night.

707: Everyone, please calm down.  
Rami was sent here by a stranger who threatened her life.  
It’s likely whatever she has to say is the truth.  
I’m going to call V.

Yoosung✩: Thraetend??  
This si scarry 

Jumin Han: Yes, calling V seems like the correct course of action.

Jaehee Kang: I’m ready to call the police.

Zen: Are you going to report the girl or the person that threatened her lolol

Jaehee Kang: …

I look back at the camera. Rami was curled up into a ball on the floor, relieved that the RFA wasn’t verbally attacking her, but still petrified. Honestly, she seemed calmer than most people would be in this situation. Maybe she wasn’t talking so she doesn’t show how terrified she was. Appreciated, but unnecessary. 

“Hey, V.”

“Yes? What is it, Luciel? You sound panicked.”

“Do I? Haha… Um… there is a situation in the chatroom.” I explain whats happening the best I can, but I was panicked and there was little I could do to stop that. Someone knew how to get into the chatroom and Rika’s apartment. Not only that, but they were also dangerous.

“How do you know my sister?”, she said.

If something happened to my brother, I definitely wouldn’t be as calm. Who was Rami?

“I want you to keep looking into her, Luciel. I will be joining the chatroom shortly. Excuse me.”

He was gone. But what V asks, he receives! I have looked into plenty of celebrities before, but for some reason, I was oddly excited. Rami Lee was by no means a household name, but if you knew anything about orchestral music, you knew her. 

I read over some more details. She was a prodigy, a fellow genius! Interesting… She had a pretty extensive education. Rami has a Master’s Degree in Neuroscience and another one in Music Theory. Additionally, she minored in “History of Religions”, but she didn’t get much from that.

“You aren’t as naive as I hoped, but I suppose you will still get the job done^^”

Why would Unknown expect her to be naive if the musician had an IQ of 160? I would say that it was a random, unlucky pick, but he had information on her. He knew she had a sister, which one would find out much later than her IQ during research. I couldn’t even find information on the sister yet. Strange, very strange.

Maybe I should ask her some of the details in the chatroom. Reciting facts is a great way to keep a level head.

Yoosung✩: Hey Rami? Are you okay?  
You don’t need to hide from us.

Rami: Sorry.

Zen: No need to apologize!

Jaehee Kang: Zen is right. If you were threatened as Luciel said, it makes sense that you are hesitant to converse with people on the same messenger.

707: I didn’t even think about that lololol  
But as Yoosung said, we won’t hurt you!  
Quite the opposite, actually!  
The Defender Of Justice is here to ensure your safety!

Stealing a quick glance at the security camera, I can see her laugh a bit, loosening some of the tension and fear she had. Warmth spread through me, happy to see that she was feeling more secure.

Rami: Ah yes, what would the world do without its Defender of Justice?

707: The world would be full of viruses and invaders!

Jumin Han: You seem strangely calm.

Rami: If you pretend you are calm for long enough, eventually you trick your brain into believing you are, in fact, perfectly calm.

707: Putting your Master’s Degree in Neuroscience to good use I see!

Yoosung✩: Whaaaaaat!? 

Zen: So she’s a smart girl?^^

Jumin Han: That is an interesting theory, Rami.  
Though that implies that you aren’t as calm as you seem.

Rami: Yeah…

V has Joined the chatroom

707: V!!!  
I was starting to think you weren’t coming!

V: Hello, Luciel. I apologize for the wait.

Yoosung✩: Hey

V: Hey.  
I guess I’m the last one to know about this.  
Rami is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

707: I told him everything over the phone.

Jumin Han: Who disclosed the password for Rika’s apartment?

V: Well. No one knew the password. I don’t even know it.

Yoosung✩: ...Thought V knew.  
She never invited me to her apartment.

Jumin Han: It’s the same for everyone else.  
No ones been there before.

Yoosung✩: Tell us the address. I’ll go there… I want to check who Rami is myself.  
Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

707: Uhm. Sorry but…  
I can’t tell you that.

Yoosung✩: ??  
I’m her surviving family.

Zen: Maybe because you’re just her cousin?

707: Not even her immediate family can go.  
And the apartment doesn’t belong to Rika.

Yoosung✩: Then who?

V: Me.

Yoosung✩: You don’t even know the password!

V: I just respected her privacy.

Yoosung✩: ...Were you really in a relationship with her?

Jaehee Kang: That’s a little harsh, Yoosung.

Jumin Han: I can’t believe you never knew the password.

V: I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is.  
Anyways, the apartment is in my name.  
Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.  
I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about the organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

Jumin Han: I didn’t know the place contained sensitive material.

Yoosung✩: You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?

Jumin Han: Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes.

Rami went radio silent again, probably for the best. While I was curious about an outsider’s perspective on this, her feedback might rile up the struggling student even more.

Jumin Han: It is a mystery how a complete stranger could know the passcode considering none of us even know it.

707: Even more of a mystery is why they got Rami involved when they seemed more than capable of attacking themselves.

V: If it’s someone who knows the password…  
It might be someone Rika trusted.

Jumin Han: Someone Rika trusted?

707: Did I forget to tell you about the ~evil~ messages Unknown sent to Rami?

V: I am only guessing…

Rami: In V’s defense, Unknown didn’t show any signs of hostility until I refused to do what he wanted, so I think it was a bluff. 

707: Interesting…

V: I’m guessing what he wanted was for you to go to the apartment.

Rami: Yes… 

Jumin Han: Back to the point.  
You are saying that the hacker knew Rika,  
And she trusted him more than V.

Yoosung✩: I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…

Zen: That is… a bit surprising.

V: It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume we knew everything about Rika.  
She...  
had a deep world of her own.

Yoosung✩: …

Jumin Han: ...Anyways, V, continue.

V: Rami being in her apartment right now…  
Rika must have wanted that.

Jumin Han: Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

V: I’m not saying she wanted Rami to be there… but maybe…  
Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.  
At the place she worked before.

Jumin Han: What…?

Zen: No way…

Jaehee Kang: The work she did before…

707: Hosting Parties?

Zen: You mean Rika’s party.

Yoosung✩: Do you really think… that Rika planned this?

V: That’s my guess… but yes.  
Since she didn’t leave a will.  
According to the information Luciel provided, Rami doesn’t seem dangerous.

Jumin Han: I’m not sure about this, to be honest…

Rami: Neither am I…

707: Rami is probably going crazy with how things are going right now lololol

Yoosung: I think I’m going crazy.

V: I would appreciate it if you all could trust me.  
You too, Rami.

Jumin Han: Even if she is innocent, is it possible Unknown could reach us through her?

707: I, the Great 707, shall never let that happen!

Jumin Han: Well then, I don’t agree with you, V, but I’ll follow your decision.

707: Me too!

Rami: What work would I be doing? What is the RFA?

707: Oh yeah I guess that’s kind of important lolol

Zen: Rika’s Fundraising Association.  
Rika’s was V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom

Yoosung✩: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.  
She organized a group called RFA to plan parties and manage participants.

Rami: So if I agreed, I would be hosting one of these charity parties?

Yoosung✩: Yeah! It’s crazy for me too. I can’t imagine anyone doing what Rika did…  
She was an amazing person…  
She always sparkled.

Zen: And Rika…  
Is no longer here for us…  
She passed away a year and a half ago

Yoosung✩: …

Zen: Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet  
so please just keep that to yourself… Rami

Jumin Han: I can’t imagine Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this.  
But if we don’t hold parties, there isn’t much of a reason this association should exist.

Yoosung✩: …

V: Everyone… I know this is confusing. But…  
Maybe Rami was chosen by Rika.  
707 will look into that person called “Unknown”  
So for now just believe in me and wait

707: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are pretty late.

V: Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.  
Rami, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.  
It won’t be good if the alarm rings.  
Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

Rami: What do you mean?

707: This app program is not just a simple messenger.  
All of the information you need can be accessed here.

V: There is no need for Rami to touch Rika’s old things

707: I put in all those features so Rika could work comfortably.  
Glad there is a use for them now lol

Yoosung✩: Could you add stuff like that to my messenger?  
I want to know when my LOLOL friends are on!

707: omg

Jaehee Kang: Please don’t.

V: I’m sorry…  
But I have to leave.

707: Okay. See u later, V.

V: Jumin.

Jumin Han: ?

V: Please take care of things for me.

Jumin Han: ...Alright.

And then V left, as suddenly as he appeared. We finished up explaining what Rami would be required to do. The girl still seemed to be wary about this, which is understandable, but she really didn’t have a choice. Maybe she did realize this, maybe she didn’t. I can’t really tell.

Yoosung✩: Is she really becoming a new member?

Jumin Han: We didn’t hear from Rami yet.  
Rami.  
All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that.  
Our organization has done a lot of good so far.  
...You will never regret joining.

Zen: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we get to meet a pretty girl.

707: Uhm. How do you she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo.

Zen: Send the photo.

707: No.

Zen: Damn.

Jumin Han: Men will be men.

Zen: And your not a man?

707: Heard somewhere that Jumin’s gay.

Zen: Omg…  
Go away. You scare me.

I noticed Rami shake her head at the mildly homophobic comment. I guess she’s probably worked with some very-not-straight-people considering she is a performer for the Multi-Cultural Symphonic Orchestra- an orchestra that accepts diversity and celebrates humanity. I was suddenly curious about her own sexuality. Why? I don’t know. But it could be good for teasing.

Jumin Han: Everyone stop chatting around.  
I was talking?

Jaehee Kang: I apologize.

Jumin Han: Rami, will you join the RFA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully the chapters won’t be as much of a drag once we get the story going, ugh. 
> 
> Again, I want to improve! Please leave comments and criticism!


	3. I Guess I Don't Have A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and Rami's thoughts on the colorful cast of characters in the RFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little lackluster. As I said, it will pick up soon! I've also kinda been busy with school, so chapters may be shorter. Thanks for reading! As always, please leave criticism!

Jumin Han: Everyone stop chatting around.  
I was talking?

Jaehee Kang: I apologize.

Jumin Han: Rami, will you join the RFA?

I guess I don’t have a choice. I’m still very, very, suspicious of these people. How am I supposed to know they will protect me? How do I know they didn’t plan these elaborate events so I would end up here? But… they seem like nice people. If I have to join, I might as well be agreeable. 

Rami: Alright, I guess I’ll give it a go.

Yoosung✩: That was a fast decision!

Jumin Han: Ha. I like it.

Jaehee Kang: I wonder if you actually thought this through.

Zen: Welcome, Rami. Oi, Seven register her info asap.

707: Ya. Have to register her before she changes her mind.

Yoosung✩: Even the processing is fast…  
Rami must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast.

Jaehee Kang: She may not be a careful person.

I am usually a careful person, but wandering around a park past dark is definitely a low point for me. If I was home, like I should’ve been, would I have gotten these messages? Did “Unknown” target me because I was in a vulnerable situation, or was I always going to be the one he sent here? Either way, I curse my stupidity. I’m supposed to be better than this! 

Yoosung✩: Rami! If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them!  
Ask anything you need!  
No need to worry about anything!^^

707: Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh, we don’t really need ur signature.

Yoosung✩: You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?

707: ^^... since it's a verbal contract.

Zen: … Don’t collect anything without Rami’s permission.

Rami: Probably a bit late for that.

707: lolol ya  
Don’t worry, Rami! Your privacy is safe with me!

Rami: The invader of my privacy is also its protector!

707: lolololol

Then they all took turns introducing themselves. Zen, a 24 year old actor that is perfectly aware of how attractive he is. His narcissism is pretty annoying but also somewhat entertaining with how blatantly obvious it is. Long, silver hair, ruby red eyes, he looked like a being from a different planet. His constant flirting left me with a guilty feeling in my stomach. He probably wouldn’t be like this if he saw me in person…

Yoosung. Just a year older than me. A college student. Like Zen seemed unable to stop talking about his complexion, Yoosung couldn’t stop talking about games. Judging by his behavior around V, he seems to be the compulsive, emotional type. Or maybe he just really hates V because of the death of his cousin. Probably a mixture of both. He left the chatroom prematurely to play LOLOL, a game I heard a little about.

V. He was only online for a few minutes, but I had a feeling that I wouldn’t understand him even if I had known him for years. He seems polite, but mysterious. He must be a good person if all of the members (with the exception of Yoosung) would follow him so blindly.That’s all I can tell as of now.

I knew who Jumin was, but I never thought I would meet him or work with him, no less. The heir of C&R, as stoic and practical as any business man should be. Actually, much more stoic and practical than any business man should be. He is formal, but not very polite. The complete opposite of Zen in possibly every way. The only human characteristic he had was the fact that he had a cat, named Elizabeth the Third. Rather pretentious but pretty adorable.

His assistant, Jaehee Kang, seemed just as practical as him. We seemed to be equally cautious people, and while the others told her to stop being so cold, I understood where she was coming from. Maybe I staged these messages to infiltrate the RFA, a bit of a stretch but still a possibility. She knew nothing about me. Who could blame her? 

That leaves the hacker, 707, or “Luciel”. Charming, humorous, but not super popular with the RFA crowd who finds his endless energy is obnoxious. I liked him, though I was pretty curious about his name. Luciel is a baptismal name, so I guess he is Catholic. I never cared much for religion, but that is just a matter of opinion. I think it's nice to have morals, I just don’t believe those morals should control all of your decisions. If Luciel is not his real name, then what is it?

Zen: It's pretty late… 

707: Ya, go get your beauty sleep lolol

Rami: Goodnight!

Zen: Goodnight! I’m glad you joined, Rami!

Zen has left the chatroom.

Jumin Han: I should probably leave now as well.

Jaehee Kang: You have a meeting in the morning. 

Jumin Han: Yes.  
I look forward to working with you, Rami.

Rami: I feel the same.

Jaehee Kang: I suppose I will see you tomorrow, then.

Rami: Yes. Goodnight!

Jumin Han left the chatroom  
Jaehee Kang left the chatroom

707: And then there were two!

Rami: Do you plan to get any sleep, Seven?

707: The Defender of Justice never sleeps!

Rami: We appreciate your sacrifice, Defender.

707: Thank you, disciple. 

Rami: Disciple?

707: A loyal disciple of God Seven!

Rami: The Defender of Justice is a god???  
It all makes sense now!

707: lololol  
You’re adorable.

How was I supposed to respond to that? Talking to Seven was nice, I almost forgot about my situation. No. No, I cannot get comfortable. I’m staying in a dead person’s apartment, and the person who led me here threatened to hurt me. And.

My sister.

707: Are you going to sleep?  
I know you're probably pretty scared.  
But you can trust me!

Rami: I’ll try and get some rest.  
You should too!

707: Maybe.  
Goodnight, Rami!

Rami: Goodnight!

Rami left the chatroom  
707 left the chatroom

I give a final wave to the security camera before I head to what I assume is the bedroom. Wait, no. That’s the bathroom. Over here. Yes, here it is.   
It would take time to get used to the layout of this place. Even as I rested my head on the pillow I couldn’t find sleep. It was more than nerves that kept me awake, it was the thought that always loomed over my head. The thought was too high for me to reach, but the shadow it left always reminded me of its presence.

How much time do I have?


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that both of the geniuses have trouble sleeping, so why not have a chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to some characterization! (FinallyFinallyFinallyFinallyFinallyFinallyFinally)

As I closed out of the RFA chatroom, I felt like an asteroid previously in orbit crashed into his bunker. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Why? Was it nervousness? Excitement? Both? Not many puzzles had me this… puzzled. It didn’t matter how confused I was, I needed to ensure the safety of the RFA.

I looked over at the camera to see our newest member wave before exiting the camera’s view. A smile crept up my face without me realizing it. 

“You’re adorable”

Why did he say that in the chatroom? I was extremely embarrassed about that for some reason, and my mind always went back to what Rami thought about the RFA, about me. The more I think about her, the more I think about my brother, the less I can focus. Why was I so obsessed with her? No. Not obsession. It’s perfectly normal to be curious about the girl who appeared suddenly in the chatroom. The others were probably thinking about her as well. Rami told me to get some sleep. Maybe that was a good idea. Go to sleep, clear the head, and in the morning I will be able to focus again.

Satisfied with the plan, I go to sleep on my rarely-used bed. Usually, I just fall asleep on my desk with the many computers in front of me, and usually, I am tased awake by Vanderwood. Not this time, though. I needed to fall asleep quickly, and the comfort of my bed would be just the thing.

Or so I thought.

I was hit with a wave of insomnia, perhaps because the pillows were too comfortable, and I just needed to get used to the warmth of the blankets around me. Yet, no matter how much I moved around to find the ideal position, sleep never came. My thoughts were still heavy on my mind. I wanted to do something… but was it the right thing to do? No. Definitely not. My brain knew this but my fingers had a mind of their own. They typed the number on my phone without hesitating.

Ring…

Why am I doing this?

Ring…

She’s probably not even awake…

Ring…

“Hello?”

She picked up…?

“Hellooo?” Rami’s voice sounded tired. Did I wake her up?

“Do you need anything?” Oh. I guess I haven’t said anything yet.

“Oh! Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you were okay! I didn’t realize the time. Did I wake you up?”

“No, actually I can’t sleep.” Her voice was nice…

“Well, me neither! Luckily we are both insomniacs! We can keep each other company!

“Yeah, company sounds nice.”  
Oh, I guess she’s still pretty shaken. I can’t blame her. I probably wouldn’t want to be alone if I was in the musician’s shoes. 

“Er, can I ask you something?”

“You may ask God Seven anything you wish!”

“Is it really a good idea for me to be in this apartment? I mean, Unknown knew the location and the password.”

I hung on to each word she said, considering them carefully. No, it’s really not a good idea. But I told V I would keep an eye on her, and while she was vulnerable she was equally safe. 

“Well, of course! I would never let you be harmed! Besides, if he knew your information he likely knows your address, too. It's much better for you to be there so I can be on the lookout.”

She laughed “Well, that's not exactly comforting but I appreciate it.” It was my turn to laugh.

“You know, I’m still not sure if I can trust you.” Rami continued, “I was led to an apartment by a hacker and then I met an association that has a hacker in it, and they just so happen to be needing someone to fill a vital role in the group? It all just seems a little too convenient.” 

I choked, and she laughed again. “You make a good point, I didn’t even think about how suspicious we could be to you. We all sort assumed you were the threat.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at overthinking things. But you all seem like nice people, and if this is some sort of evil scheme, wow. Good one.”

I chuckled. “You seem nice too. I’m sure we will get along well.”

“Me, too.”

We were silent for a few minutes, and then I heard slow breathing on the other side. She fell asleep. I had to stifle a giggle and exited the call. “Goodnight, Rami,” I say, even though she couldn’t hear me. I held my phone to my chest and closed my eyes. 

And when I opened them, I realized that for the first time, I had truly slept peacefully.


	5. The Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical day for Rami B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. School stuff, family stuff. It all gets overwhelming sometimes. Hopefully, you enjoy as I work on my OC a little more.

I had a bad habit of holding on to things for too long.

That came with jokes, ideas, feelings. 

_ “You are wasting your potential Rami. We only allowed you to play music for research, not as any potential career. Come back to Earth, be realistic. You know we want the best for you, right? You belong here. With us. _

_ I remembered the words of the doctor well. I understood what they meant. I could do so much for the world, my little musical imaginations were pointless. _

_ “I understand. I promise you, it is only a hobby. Music makes you smarter, right? It lights up the different parts of your brain. I’m only doing it because I believe it will benefit me.” _

I often wonder what would have happened to me if I just accepted the words of Dr. Kim. Abandoned music, stayed as their little test subject. Did “good” for the world. Useless thoughts, and not thoughts I like thinking of, but interesting ones nonetheless. 

When I woke to find myself still in a dead woman’s apartment, I almost couldn’t believe that last night wasn’t a dream. It felt so scary. Would I just continue on with my life, go to work like I normally would, or was that dangerous? 

Strange, how I move so often without thinking. I acted like everything was normal. I couldn’t do my normal morning routine in this barren apartment, but I got out of bed, went outside, and started the trek to my home. Or my car. Whichever one I found first.

_ “Rami, we are putting you through a test that will allow you to skip a few school years.” _

_ “Why? Does the school not want me there? Did I do something wrong?” _

_ The doctor’s eyes were an icy gray, not any sympathy present for the child in front of him. “Rami, you aren’t challenged enough by the classes you are taking. We are moving you to a highschool level. I trust you will not disappoint me?” _

_ “I will not.” _

“Oh, look. There’s my car!”

I finally arrived at my small condo. It was close to my work, so I could take my time actually preparing for the day. I open my phone and check the RFA messenger, even though I still wasn’t entirely open to the idea of chatting with strangers online. Apparently, I missed a couple of chatrooms (do these people sleep?) so I read through them, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Not like some random stranger showed up out of nowhere or anything. Nope. Completely normal. 

I splashed water on my face and felt some of the fatigue from the late-night slip away. The water was cold, I hated it, but I also loved that cold. I chance a look in the mirror. I didn’t look tired at all. I didn’t look scared at all. It was a blank expression, but a bright one. My hair was a mess though. As much as I liked my bangs, they are quite difficult to take care of, especially if you have the number of curls as I do. The heat from the hair straightener tickled my forehead, smoothing out my bangs and ridding the last sign of imperfection from my appearance. 

Ding!

The notification from the messenger nearly caused me to burn my hand.  _ Am I really that jumpy today?  _ Maybe I should hop into the chatroom. They were all curious about me, and I was making good time. What's the hurt? 

Jaehee Kang: Rami, you’re here.

Rami:  Yep! Hello!

Jaehee Kang: You seem to be in higher spirits.

Yoosung✩: That’s good! I’m happy to see you!

Rami: And you as well!^^

_ 707 has entered the chatroom _

707: Rami! Where are you?

Rami: ?

I went home before I headed out for work, that’s all.

Too dangerous?

707: No. That’s fine.

I was only curious lol

I haven’t seen anything about the hacker so ur probably safe

Jaehee Kang: That’s good to hear. The app is secure, then?

707: Well, of course.

No one can outmatch the great 707

Jaehee Kang: -_-

And Rami isn’t dangerous either?

Yoosung✩: I don’t think she is

707: She doesn’t mean any harm

Jaehee Kang: Hmmm

Where is your work, Rami?

Rami: I’m heading to the Multicultural Symphonic Orchestra

I’m a performer there

Jaehee Kang: So you're a musician?

Rami: Mhm!

Yoosung✩: I don’t know much about orchestras…

But I heard that one was fairly large

Rami: You are correct.

I think I’m recording today

But they seem to love changing the schedule last minute

Jaehee Kang: I know how that feels…

Yoosung✩: Recording?

Rami:  I do most of the songs for the orchestra’s Metube channel.

707: Oh yeah! I saw that lolol

Yoosung✩: That’s so cool!

I should check it out.

Jaehee Kang: I should as well.

Mr. Han is going to make me anyways

But maybe it will be fun.

Rami: I hope so.

Or else I’m not doing my job lol

I just got to the building! I’ve got to go now!

Yoosung✩: Nice talking to you!

707: Yeah! Same here!

Jaehee Kang: I hope to see you later.

Rami: Of course!

_ Rami left the chatroom _

I had a smile on my face when I entered the M.S.O, strangely. I didn’t want to smile, but who couldn’t smile when you talked to those goofballs, even if the conversation was short, simple, and similar to an interrogation? 

_ No. Stop it. Don’t let your guard down. _

“You seem to be in high spirits today.”

My thoughts were interrupted by the orchestra director. “You could say that, Director Chen.”

How could I describe my relationship with him? We were friends for a couple of years, but never really close. I never really confided in him, and vice versa, but we trusted each other. It was a professional relationship, but not a bad one. 

I respect him a lot. He started this entire place because he wanted opportunities for all people who had a dream in this career, no matter the age or social status. He reached out to musicians from all over the world who had the potential to bloom if only given the right amount of light.

I was one such musician, of course.

Director Chen smiled and nodded. “You will be in the recording booth today, as planned.”

“Thank you.”

_ “You… WHAT?” _

_ The doctor rolled his stupid eyes as if what he said wasn’t something that changed a persons life. And not in a good way. “You are overreacting. It’s not so difficult to how normal people live. Each moment could be the last for a soldier at war.” _

_ “No… no! You can’t be serious!” _

_ “No need to get emotional, Rami. Here I thought you were getting better at controlling yourself. Was I mistaken?” _

_ Tears jerked at my eyes. I don’t want to let him see me like this… but I didn’t want to calm down either. Why should I? Instead, I ran to my room and closed the door behind me, not letting it slam but still making a noise. I let the tears stream down my cheeks. I could stop them if I wanted to, but the heat and the pain felt so nice… like a release.  _

_ “I suppose you are still the child you appear to be.” I heard Dr. Kim say. _

_ I wanted to be like the tears. I wanted to escape. _

I suddenly thought of the memory looking upon seeing the song that I was supposed to record. It seems that the more sad songs have received more views recently, so the demand for them was higher. As much as I was  _ not  _ in the mood for this, I shouldn’t let that get in the way.

Most of what I recorded was sight-reading. The social media department selected the songs based on viewership, what was viral right now, and what would fit me best. They very rarely could give me a heads up because (1) those things were constantly changing and (2) they were busy people. I gave a quick nod to my director, a sign that I was ready.

“Equipment is good! Go ahead!”

Music started swirling around me, soothing me like a blanket. 

Then, before I know it, I start to sing.

_ Hope is a little bird, soaring away, _

_ Leaving me and my tears behind _

_ I am forced to climb. _

_ While they fly on silver wings _

_ A painful little bird they are, _

_ Never within my reach. _

_ It’s sharp tongue left a scar, _

_ But Hope would never listen _

_ The bird long left me, _

_ Afraid and alone. _

_ There is nothing here to see, _

_ A shell in the darkness. _

_ But the darkness heard me, _

_ It did not fly away, _

_ It told me I was welcome, _

_ And it was here where I should stay. _

_ But no matter how much I cried, _

_ I could not be soothed. _

_ I could not be soothed, _

_ Without the little bird. _

I opened my eyes as the last line was uttered, and the lingering music dissipated. I looked over to my director who nodded at me with approving eyes. I took one more breath before leaving the booth, a sort of safe haven for me. “Nice work, you can move on to rehearsing with the rest of the orchestra.”

“Thank you.”

A long day came after, the songs depressing lyrics sticking to my mind. I played a variety of instruments for the orchestra, ranging from cello to an ocarina, but recently they preferred that I sing. The reason was beyond me, but I did find some solace in it.

I loved to perform. It felt so right. Even if there was no video, they could see me through the audio. Music was the only thing that felt right. It felt warm. I hope that Jaehee or Yoosung or anybody could find that same warmth and peace when listening to me.

_ “I’m not staying here anymore. I’m done being your stupid lab rat. You can’t make me stay. Let me go.” _

_ “Where could you go?” _

_ “Someone is offering me to play in a new orchestra. I don’t need to be here anymore. You betrayed me.” _

_ His once cold eyes were now filled with fear- I was so happy that he looked like that. He didn’t want me to leave. He was afraid of me leaving. “You are making a mistake.” _

_ My eyes met his. I held them there, glaring until he broke contact, and I smiled. “The only mistake I made was staying here for as long as I did.” _

_ When I left the hospital, a chapter of my life closed and a new one began. But I still held onto that chapter. _

_ I had a bad habit of holding on to things for too long. _

_ That came with grudges, spite, and hatred. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got a little more interesting, didn't it? Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed my weird poetry, and please tell me what you think!


	6. The Right Side Of The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Seven is excited to be awake

They say when you wake up, you can usually tell when the day is good or if it is miserable. I would say that is mostly true, but usually, all the days are the same for me so I’m not sure I count. Hack. Hack. Hack. Get threatened by my maid with a taser. Hack. The very definition of misery.

Today, however, seemed different. Maybe it was the refreshing, uninterrupted sleep I got. Maybe it was the cleanliness of my room. Maybe it was just that Vanderwood wasn’t around. Whatever the reason, I felt like today would be a good day. A rare occurrence, but a pleasant one.

Instinctively I move from my bed to my computers and check on the security cameras. Rami was up bright and early, already leaving. She gave a quick wave to the camera (my heart may or may not have skipped a beat when I saw her look at me) and went out the door. A smile slipped onto my face for a moment. I had a feeling the two of us would get along very well.

_ “Access Denied. Passcode is 4-7 in Arabic.” _

My thoughts are interrupted by Vanderwood trying to come in. So much for my moment of peace. I move over to the door to let him in but stop myself. Why not have some fun as revenge for annoying me when I was enjoying myself? Satisfied with the plan I came up within my head, I say:

“Hello, Madame Vanderwood! You have arrived at the address of 707, the best hacker known to man. Unfortunately, he is not home right now. Come again later.”

The man on the other end of the door banged on it and yelled things that just didn’t quite reach my ears. 

_ “Access Denied. Self Defense Mode Initiating in 3... 2…” _

I quickly type in a passcode to stop that from happening, but I don’t let the disgruntled maid in yet. “Heya Madame! I’ll make the password just a little easier for you. Say the words “707 is the most incredible being on earth” and I will let you in.” This time I listen to the muffled grunts of the agent, and I barely hear the password leave his mouth. I contemplate doing the whole “I can’t hear you” thing, but that is overdone and also I don’t need to be in any more trouble than I already am.

“Hello, Madame! How are you this lovely morning?”

“Just shut up and get to work or I’ll tase you.”

“Yes ma’am!”

And so, I get to work. But not without checking the RFA chatroom! I realized that I didn’t know where Rami was. What if she got hurt? What if she ran away? I wouldn’t blame her. I notice she is online, chatting with Yoosung and Jaehee. 

_ 707 has entered the chatroom _

707: Rami! Where are you?

Rami: ?

I went home before I headed out for work, that’s all.

Too dangerous?

I suddenly felt embarrassed at how much I overreacted, of course she would need to leave the apartment. Her life couldn’t stop because she joined the RFA, and Rika’s apartment was completely barren of necessities. 

707: No. That’s fine.

I was only curious lol

I haven’t seen anything about the hacker so ur probably safe

The conversation regarding the musician turned to her career, which I of course knew about. She was recording today, and it seemed like the others were very interested in watching her other videos. Rami had a very nice voice, but there wasn’t any footage in most of the videos, and many of the more recent ones were in English. They wouldn’t be able to easily identify her. I  _ could  _ tell them that, but letting the overworked assistant and the curious student figure that out on their own was much more fun.

Sooner than I would’ve liked, Rami had to leave. I had some extra time to kill, so I figured I might as well keep up the chat while the musician was working.

Yoosung✩: What do you think of her?

Jaehee Kang: She seems like a perfectly pleasant person,

But you really shouldn’t ask for an opinion on someone as soon as they leave.

707: So rude Yoosung!

Yoosung✩: Ahh no! T-T Do you think she’d be mad?

Jaehee Kang: Just based on what we’ve seen so far, she doesn’t seem to be the type who upsets easily.

707: Lmaoooo

That’s for sure.

Jaehee Kang: Just maybe think about what you say next time.^^

Yoosung✩: Okay T-T

I’m taking notes!

707: If only you took notes in class.

Yoosung✩: That’s valuable sleeping time!

Jaehee Kang: Don’t you have classes now?

Yoosung✩: ???

AHHHHH

_ Yoosung✩ left the chatroom _

Jaehee Kang: -_-

707: lolololol

Jaehee Kang: I’ve got to get back to work.

707:  Ya, me too

Jaehee Kang: Bye then.

_ Jaehee Kang left the chatroom _

707: Not even waiting for me to say goodbye?

So cold!

_ 707 left the chatroom _

I relax the smile on my face that I didn’t even know was there. I had a feeling. Today was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that nothing really happened. I've been busy with school, but I really just wanted to post something so here you are. Just Seven shenanigans. I will do the next chapter from his POV as well to make up for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more hacker fluff, because I think it's nice to see Seven so content before... well, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a little while! I've had a little writer's block, but I'm happy with how this chapter turned out! I hope you enjoy it too!

ㅤ

The clicks of my keyboard slow to a stop without me even realizing it. I was finally done! It took a little longer than expected, but I still made a very good pace and finished up before the deadline. I figured I could use a break as a reward for my labor, so I checked into the chatroom. It seems Jumin was online, and Zen. I smirk, imagining the arguments that were destined to form. 

Zen: Why do I feel so sentimental today?

707: What do you think lololol

Jumin Han: It's because of Rami.

It is the most mysterious thing that has happened recently

Zen: You are right.

I think everyone’s thinking the same thing~.

Jumin Han: Hosting the party.

Zen: Bingo.

707: Bingo? Lol

Jumin Han: The reason why the past parties were all successful is because Rika managed the guests so well.

I wonder if Rami will as well…?

707: If you want God Seven’s opinion…

Zen: We don’t.

707: I think she can do just about anything lol

Jumin Han: Why do you say that?

707: It’s her privacy~

I am sworn to secrecy 

Zen: Because you care so much about privacy…

Whether Seven is right or not,

Only time will tell.

But…

If Rika did choose Rami…

I think she will do just fine.

Jumin Han: I don’t appreciate you assuming things about Rika but I see your point.

Zen: I haven’t thought about Rika recently…

But ever since Rami showed up, I cannot stop thinking about her.

707: I’m glad I’m not the only one lol

It’s costing me sleep!

Jumin Han: Of course.

We all deeply miss her

Whew. I am very, very, _very_ glad that I am not alone in this. I started fidgeting around with the wires on my headphones. Why was I nervous? Rika. She made me nervous. But _why?_ She was always kind to me but… I guess the thought of her suicide scares me. In my binary world of patterns and numbers, Rika ending her life was so unexpected. And even more mysterious things are happening, which is exciting but terrifying too.

Jumin Han: I’m worried about Yoosung the most.

Zen: Yoosung?

Jumin Han: He might reject Rami or confuse her with Rika.

Zen: Oh come on. How can he get confused?

Hold on.

Huh…

The director wants to have dinner with me;

That's good.

I would rather get dinner with some other man

Than to talk with you.

Jumin Han: Goodbye for meow.

707: Meow! Meow!

Me

Ow

Zen: Stop pretending to be a cat. It's disgusting.

Jumin Han: Tsk Tsk. Learn how to relax your mind.

707: Tsk tsk cat hater

Zen: Didn’t expect you to say that out of all people.

Anyways, I’m off.

Jumin Han: Take care.

_ Zen left the chatroom _

Jumin Han: I should leave as well.

707: Before you go!

May I see Elly?

It is very important

_ Jumin Han left the chatroom _

707: So rude!

...

I guess I’ll take that as a yes.

_ 707 left the chatroom _

My phone shows me time is 8:03. Shouldn’t Rami be back by now? I look at the CCTV and see no sign of the musician. I knew the girl had the dangerous hobby of walking around at night, but my mind couldn’t help but wonder.  _ Did she run away? Was she kidnapped? Hurt?  _ There were too many variables out of my control that made my jittery. Or maybe it was all the Ph.D. Pepper I was drinking to get me through the day. Either way, my eyes stayed glued to the screen, waiting for her to appear. Just as my fingers danced over her number to call her, Rami opened the door and gave a quick wave to the camera, and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I decided to call her anyway since I had a little free time left.

“Hello hello!” she said in a singsong voice.

“Hello hello to you too!” I say with a chuckle.

The whole time her eyes were on the camera as if we were having a normal conversation. Or, at least, normal for me. A part of me wished Rami could see me too, but it was safer this way. 

“I have a question to ask you, my fair musician.”

“Wha- what? Okay, I guess.”

“This Unknown person, he mentioned you had a sister.”

The other side was silent. I guess she was nervous. I continue.

“I just want to make sure she is safe. Have you told her about this?

Still silent, but that was all the answer I needed. Rami’s mouth was slightly agape like she wanted to say something but didn’t know how. “You can tell me”, I say hoping to ease her nerves. “I’m very good at keeping secrets, you know.” The musician sighs and starts to speak.

“My sister and I… we aren’t really close. I don’t know where she is, and I don’t have any contact with her.” I hear her voice strain more and more as she continues. “I don’t know how to help her…”

My throat went dry. “Sorry, Rami. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine, thanks for your concern.”

We were both in a suffocating silence for a bit, not knowing what to say to each other but not wanting to end the call. Finally, the girl breaks the tension.

“So… you asked me a question, so now it is my turn to ask you one.”

I giggle, interested in hearing her. 

“Alrighty then, if I can answer, I will.” _ Please let it be something I can answer _

“What did you find when you did a background check on me?”

I smirk. “Well, I know your height, your age, and other measurements~”

“Pervert.”

“Guilty as charged.”

She laughed, and my smile reached my eyes. Have I ever had this much fun talking to someone?

“Anything else?” she asks.

“Ohoho I didn’t scare you away? Such a brave girl!”

I was rewarded with another laugh. “Well, if you must know, I am aware of your search history, and some of your health records.”

“...What did you see in my health records? I was raised in a hospital most of my life so there is a lot…” I noted how her tone went from carefree and curious to serious, tense, and strangely distant in the blink of an eye. 

“I only read about your… conditions.” she releases a sigh, and I see her relax.

“Whew, alright. I’m going to finish up a little work now. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Of course!”, I reply, satisfied with how this conversation turned out.

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

…

  
And that was it. Soon enough, she would be going to bed and would fall asleep soundly. Me? I have to wait for Vanderwood to drop by again to assign me another job, but I had a sinking feeling that it would be a little more difficult. Call it a hackers intuition. Still, I couldn’t stop smiling. This  _ was  _ a great day. I send a silent prayer to God, thanking him for bringing Rami into his life. “Maybe this is too much to ask but… if I have one more day like this one, I could die happy. Please, if you hear me, just one more day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I incorporate chatrooms into this fic, I try to make it different somehow so it doesn't feel like you are reading the same thing you have likely read fifteen times. I added Seven to a chatroom that previously only had Jumin and Zen because I think Seven just makes everything more interesting. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Like I have said before, I hope to become a better writer, so comments are appreciated!


End file.
